Kissed by an Angel
by Sabby-chan Yaoi Fan
Summary: Yuugi moves to Dimono, which is now a gay school as of today, thank me for that, and meet's Yami! But, Yami get's killed, can his spirit save the one he loves most? Based on the book, "Kissed by an Angel"


Kissed by an Angel  
  
Chapter One  
  
Angel of Love  
  
By Sabrina Pollitt  
  
  
  
At the sound of a gun, Yuugi jumped. He hated pools, indoor pools mostly. Everything echoed-the gun, the shouts of the crowd, the explosion of swimmers in the water. When Yuugi first entered the large pool area, he'd gulped for breath, wishing he was outside in the bright and windy March day.  
  
"Tell me again," He said. "Which one is he?"  
  
Malik Ishtar looked at Ryou Bakura, who in return looked at Malik. They both shook their heads, sighing.  
  
"Well how am I supposed to be able to tell?" Yuugi asked. "They're hairless! Every one of them, shaved arms, shaved legs, and shaved chests-a team of bald guys in rubber caps and goggles. They're wearing our school colors, but for all I know, they could be a shipload of aliens."  
  
"If those are aliens," Said Malik, "I'm moving to that planet."  
  
Ryou rolled his eyes, "You can tell who he is because he's the only one on the team who's not bald."  
  
"God I love swim meets!" Malik said excitedly.  
  
Yuugi shook his head, "But you don't watch the swimmers once they're in the water."  
  
"Because he's checking out the group coming up to the block." Ryou explained.  
  
"Yami is the one in the center lane," Said Malik. "The best swimmers always race in the center lanes."  
  
"He's our flyer," Ryou added. " The best at the butterfly stroke. Best in the state, in fact."  
  
Yuugi already knew that. The swim team poster was all over the school. Yami surging up out of the water, his shoulders rushing forward at you, his powerful arms pulled back like wings.  
  
(Sabby-chan: (drules) Hot!!)  
  
The person in charge of publicity knew what she was doing when she chose the picture. She had made a lot of them, good thing too, all the taped up posters of Yami were disappearing-into peoples lockers.  
  
Sometime during this whole poster thing, Ryou and Malik began to think that Yami was interested in Yuugi. Two bumps in the hall in one week was all it took to convince Ryou, an imaginative writer who had read a library of various romance books.  
  
"But, Ryou, I've walked into you plenty of times," Yuugi argued with him. "You know how I am."  
  
"We do," Malik said. "Head in the clouds. Three miles above earth. Angel zone. But still, Ryou in onto something. Remember, he bumped into you."  
  
"Maybe he's clumsy when he's outside the water.like a frog!" Yuugi added smiling, knowing all to well that there was nothing clumsy about Yami Motou.  
  
He had first been pointed out to him when he came to Dimono High in January. Not that he was paying attention, more like trying to find out what that odd green stuff was in his lunch. He was with some cheerleader girl who was showing him around the school. Of course she was babbling on and on.  
  
"At your old school in Kyoto, the girls proably deam about football stars and such. But a lot of the girls at Dimono, if not all-"  
  
Dream about him, Yuugi thought, looking for the first time at yami, then tried to get away from the girl.  
  
"I prefer someone with a brain." Yuugi said.  
  
"But he's got a brain!" Malik said when Yuugi had repeated the conversation to him.  
  
Malik was the only person Yuugi knew that went to Dimono, and Malik somehow found him in the mob that day.  
  
"I mean a brain that isn't waterlogged." Yuugi added. "You know I've never been interested in jocks. I want someone who I can talk to."  
  
Malik blew through his lips. "You're already communicating with angles-"  
  
"Don't start that." Yuugi warned him.  
  
"Angels?" Ryou asked. He had been eves dropping from the next table. "You talk to angels."  
  
Malik rolled his eyes, annoyed by the interruption, then turned back to Yuugi. "You'd think that somewhere in that wingy collection of yours, you'd have at least one angel of love."  
  
"I do." Yuugi said.  
  
"What kind of things do you say to them?" Ryou asked. He opened a note pad. His pencil was poised as if he were going to write down every word Yuugi said.  
  
Malik pretended Ryou wasn't there. "Well she isn't doing a very good job! Somebody better tell her to get off her lazy ass and remind her what her mission is."  
  
Yuugi shrugged. True, he was interested in guys, that's one of the reasons he came to Dimono. It was a gay school (Sabby-chan: Hope you don't mind^^) though some of the people were straight.very few though. But he had a lot of stuff to do. On top of doing homework, helping with the new shop, and baby-sitting his eight-year-old brother Makoto, there just wasn't time. He wouldn't have made it by without the angels.  
  
After that day in January, Ryou had found him and questioned him about the angels or to ask him to read a short story he had cooked up. Yuugi enjoyed talking with him. Ryou, who had long white hair and but, doe brown eyes had lived many romantic lives-in his mind.  
  
Malik had shoulder length dirty blond hair and violet eyes and had actually lived romantic lives, always leaving the guys at Dimono emotionally exhausted. Ryou and Malik had never really been friends, but in late February, they became allies for the cause of getting Yuugi with Yami.  
  
Now, in late March, Yuugi watched Yami shake out his arms and legs. He had the perfect build for a swimmer, broad and powerful shoulders, and narrow hips. The cap surprisingly hid his hair, which shot out in all directions. He had bond bangs that resembled lightning, black hair that spiked up, naturally, with blond shooting up them, outlined in a crimson color. His resemblance to Yuugi was shocking. There hair was the same, Yuugi only lacking the blond streaks, and Yami's eyes were sharper.  
  
"Every inch of him is hard with muscle," Breathed that cheerleader.  
  
"Shut up." Malik said.  
  
"Oh! That gives me an idea!" Ryou said.  
  
"Huh?" Malik said confused.  
  
After several clicks of his pen, which he had taken from Malik, he was writing away in his notebook. "'Like glistening rock. Sinuous in the hands of the sculptor, molten in the fingers of the lover.'"  
  
Yuugi peered down at Ryou's pad. "What is it this time?" He asked, "Poetry or a romance?"  
  
"Does it make a difference?" His friend replied.  
  
"Swimmers up!" Shouted the starting official, and the competitors climbed onto there blocks.  
  
"My, my," Malik murmured, "Those little suits don't leave much to the imagination, do they? I wonder what Marik would look like in one."  
  
Yuugi nudged him. "Keep your voice down. He's right over there."  
  
"I know," Malik said, running his fingers through his hair.  
  
"On your marks."  
  
Ryou leaned forward for a look at Marik. "His long, lean body, hungry and hot."  
  
Bang  
  
"You always use the words that begin with h," Malik said.  
  
Ryou nodded. "When you alliterate the h, it sounds like heavy breathing. Hungry, heated, heady-"  
  
"Are either of you even watching the race?" Yuugi interrupted.  
  
"It's four hundred meters, Yuugi. All Yami does is go back and forth, back and forth."  
  
"I see." Yuugi said, raising an eyebrow at Malik.  
  
Ryou was writing again. "'Flying like an angel, wishing his watery wings were warm arms for Yuugi' I'm really inspired today!"  
  
"Me too," Malik said, his glance traveling down the line of bodies in the ready area, then skipping over to Marik.  
  
Yuugi followed his glance, and then quickly turned his attention back to the swimmers. For the last three months Malik had been in hot-heated hungry- pursuit of Marik. Yuugi wished Malik would get himself stuck on somebody else, and soon, very soon, before the first Saturday in April.  
  
"Who's that little brunette?" Malik asked. "I hate petit types. Marik doesn't look rite with someone small. Little face, little hands, little dainty feet."  
  
"Big boobs." Ryou said, glancing up.  
  
"I thought this was a gay school."  
  
"He could swing both ways." Suggested Ryou.  
  
"Who is she? Ever seen her before, Yuugi?"  
  
"Malik, you've been in this school a lot longer then-"  
  
"You're not even looking!" Malik interrupted.  
  
"Because I'm watching our hero. What does 'waller' mean? Everyone shouts 'Waller!' when Yami does a turn."  
  
"That's his nickname," Ryou said, "Because of the way he attacks the wall. He hurls himself head first into it, so he can push off fast."  
  
"Sounds like a real genius to me. Hurling head first into a concrete wall." Yuugi said.  
  
"Yuugi! Atleast look at her!" Malik said, grabbing Yuugi's arm.  
  
"Anzu."  
  
"You're making that up!"  
  
"No, It's Anzu, she's a senior in my music class." Yuugi insisted.  
  
Aware of Malik's constant staring, Anzu turned around and gave her a nasty look. Marik noticed the expression and glanced over his shoulder at them. Yuugi saw the amusement spreading over his face.  
  
Mark had a smirk instead of a smile, and looked a lot like Malik except more evil, and he was tall. But it wasn't his height that made him stand out in a crowd. It was his self-confidence. He was like and actor, like the star of a movie, who was part of it all, yet when the show was over, held himself apart from the others, thinking he was better then the rest. Marik's family were the richest people in the city, off Kiba Seto of course, but Yuugi knew that it wasn't Marik's money but his coolness, this aloofness, that drove Malik wild. Malik always wanted what he couldn't have.  
  
Yuugi put his arm lightly around his friend. He pointed to a hunk of a swimmer stretching in the ready area, hoping to distract him. Then he yelled "Waller!" as Yami went into his last turn. "I think I'm getting into this." He said, but it appeared Malik's thoughts were on Marik.  
  
"He's looking at us.." Malik said excitedly. "He's coming this way."  
  
Yuugi felt himself tensing up.  
  
"And the Chihuahua is following him."  
  
Why? Yuugi wondered. After three months of ignoring him, you'd think he'd keep on going. It was like a silent agreement, Yuugi ignore Marik, Marik ignore Yuugi, even though Marik's dad was marrying Yuugi's mother. Few people knew that they would be living in the same house come April.  
  
"Hi Yuugi!" Anzu was the first one to speak. She squeezed herself next to Yuugi, ignoring Malik, barely glancing at Ryou. "I was just telling Marik we always sit near each other in music class."  
  
Yuugi blinked at her. He'd never noticed where Anzu sat. "He said he hasn't heard you play the piano. I was telling him how terrific you are."  
  
Yuugi opened his mouth but could think of nothing to say. The last time Yuugi played was in class, Anzu had shown her appreciation by filing her nails.  
  
Yuugi felt Marik's eyes on him. When his met his look, he winked. Yuugi quickly gestured toward his friends, "You know Malik Ishtar and Ryou Bakura?"  
  
"Not real well." He said, smiling at each of them.  
  
Malik beamed. Ryou just politely smiled.  
  
"Guess what, Yuugi? In April you won't be living far from my house. Not far at all." Anzu said. "It will be a lot easier to study together now."  
  
Easier? Yuugi thought  
  
"I can give you a ride to school. It will be quicker to drive to your house."  
  
Quicker?  
  
"Maybe we can get together more."  
  
More?  
  
"Well Yuugi," Malik exclaimed, "You never told me that you and Anzu were such good friends! Maybe we can all get together more. You'd like to go to Anzu's house, wouldn't you, Ryou?"  
  
Marik barely suppressed a smile.  
  
"We could all have a sleepover Anzu."  
  
Anzu didn't look enthused.  
  
"We could talk about guys and vote on who's the hottest date around." Malik turned his gaze to Marik, sliding his eyes down and up him, taking in everything. He continued to look Amused.  
  
"I.don't think so." Anzu said, and turned her back to Malik.  
  
"Nice talking to you, Yuugi. See you soon, I hope. Come on, Marik, it's crowded over here." She tugged on his arm.  
  
As Yuugi turned back to the action of the pool Marik caught his chin. With the tips of his fingers he tilted his face up towards him. He was smiling.  
  
"Innocent Yuugi," He said. "You look embarrassed. Why? It works both ways, you know. There are plenty of guys, guys I hardly know, who are suddenly talking to me like they're my best friends, who are counting on dropping by my house the first week of April. Why do you suppose that is?"  
  
Yuugi shrugged. "Your part of they crowd, I guess."  
  
"You really are innocent!" He exclaimed.  
  
He wished he would let go of him. Yuugi looked past him to the next set of bleachers, where his friends sat. Duke Devlin (Sabby-chan: can't remember his Jap name, gomen (bows) ) and some other guy were talking to Anzu and now laughing. The ultra -cool Seto Kiba looked back at him. Marik took his hand away. He left with just a nod at his friends, his eyes still bright with laughter. When Yuugi turned back to the pool again, he saw that three rubber-capped guys in identical swimsuits had been watching him. He had no idea, if any, of then was Yami.  
  
~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~**~~  
  
Sabby-chan: ^^ I made Dimono a gay school!  
  
Jan: Eh.ya.  
  
Sabby-chan: (prances about happily)  
  
Yami: I was barley in this chapter!  
  
Sabby-can: You're in the next one a lot don't worry^^  
  
Yami: Okay^^  
  
Jan: Read, now review..  
  
Sabby-chan: Yep^^ Just click on that little box that says 'go' on the left hand side, and remember! All burns will be used on Anzu^^ 


End file.
